netboysfandomcom-20200215-history
Snazzell
Snazzell '''(born November 30th) better known by his real name, '''Nick, is an American producer, photographer, and is a former member of the NETBOYS community . In October 2015, Snazzel's previous Skype group, Pepsi Boys, consisting of members such as Danny and Dom, were asked to merge with NETBOYS by Logan, they accepted the opportunity. Snazzell left NETBOYS on January 23, 2016. Life & Career Nick is a producer/audio engineer with 2 years of experience. Nick has 1 official project as a musician. Snazzell released his first project, "Night Collection Part I" on Jaunary 6, 2016. Controversy The Incident of 12-15 On December 12, 2015, Snazzel was supposedly possessed by an entity of some sort, possibly haunting members, Logan, Zazier, Alex, Autumn, Chris, Tom & Faith. Snazzel began his decent into madness with making faces into the cam, and eventually added a distorted red tint using Clownfish. Soon after, Snazzel went shirtless and began crouching, making noises in distress, and staring into the camera. After approximately 15 minutes of these shenanigans (which were found to be very comedic by the members), Snazzell made a loud squealing noise and left the call. He soon returned after 5 minutes, sitting in silence for a short while. He began to start manipulating his voice, distorting it and saying phrases backwards, which are still being enciphered to this day. He soon returned to the camera, making more bizarre noises and expressing extremely distressed faces. Soon after Snazzell rejoined the call, members Zazier and Logan's internet disconnected. As well, the YouTube video being uploaded at the time recapping the events of the night, began to halt at 66%. This sent the call into a frenzy, most notably Tom. The call soon collapsed, due to the paranoia and fear surrounding the incident in general. It is rumored to this day that any/all members are forever cursed active in the Skype Call on 12/15/14. Snazzell continued to preform exorcisms many times after the initial 12-15 incident. The Hair Dye Incident Snazzell officially announced to the group he was dying his hair a Platinum Grey/Blonde color, after a core member of the group announced he was doing the same. This invoked a grudge between Nick and other members, labeling him as a copycat. The Concussion Incident Shortly after his 12-14 exorcism, Snazzell joined an afternoon call and went on cam. To the group's surprise, Snazzell was covered in blood mainly around his forehead area. He immediately rushed out of his room, and ended up receiving several stitches. Ratch Clatch In the early days of January 2016, a strange profile named, "ratchclatch" added multiple members of the NETBOYS and sent out very cryptic, mysterious messages and pictures. When the phantom was asked a question, it frequently brought up Nick. Due to the groups suspicions, Snazzell himself was suspected to be Ratch Clatch, due to the fact they had the same IP Address, and the only contacts the ghost had added were NETBOYS members. The Tornado Incident On January 16, 2016, a tornado spotted in the Florida area, sent Snazzell into a frenzy, causing him to hide in his closet, firmly believing the tornado was destroying his city. To his discovery, the tornado watch had been called off ten minutes earlier. Everything Is Alive Snazzell attempted his hand again at making a mysterious account and scaring the group once more, but this time he created a YouTube account to accompany the profile. The Skype profile would send links to his YouTube channel and superbad.com. Promptly after the attack, Snazzell blocked most members of the group on Skype. The Skateboard Incident On January 17, 2016, Nick joined the daily Skype call, where a large amount of noise was being made, it was discovered to be Snazzell riding his skateboard in his driveway after he had claimed to be in a park. Within minutes, Snazzell fell off his board and proceeded to vomit on impact. This happened multiple times throughout the day. At one point, Snazzell claimed there was a man with a large dog following him, which could have led up to a potential story, but was scrapped for unknown reasons. Later, Tom confronted Nick on the situation, which incited a roast session, spawning multiple popular quotes within the group. The Tec-9 Pipeline On January 20, 2016, Snazzell declared to the group he had bought a Tec-9 off of the deep web for $650. Furthermost, he continued to brag relentlessly for no decipherable reason. The Tec-9 Aftermath / The "Situation" [http://netboys.wikia.com/wiki/Snazzell#The_Return_.2F_Payback Read Below] Romantic Involvement with Tuna Snazzel engaged in a romantic relationship with former member/Sassafrass Gang Associate, Tuna. They later broke up after she was announced banned from NETBOYS. /cutieboy/ Council of 2016 After the 6+ incidents Snazzell had incited, Nick was declared banned from NETBOYS, all Backstage VIP calls with Anthony Shank, the NETBOYS Wikia, and any/all Skype party nights. This was his first time being banned from the group, and was later re-added that night after the conflict was resolved. Retirement On January 23, 2016, Snazzell officially left the NETBOYS group formally. He left the following note behind moments before leaving the group entirely. "dont fucking add me back, dont talk to me, i want nothing to do with any of you anymore. fuck out of my life. this is the last final time i'm leaving because none of you are fucking worthit. good riddance. dont ever talk to me again, any of you" - ''Snazzell, 2016 The Return / Payback On January 28, 2016, at 7:03 PM, (EST) Snazzell sent Autumn a picture of himself holding a Tec-9 Pistol. Along with the photo, he said the following quote, "send this to the boys" It was assumed/rumored Snazzell was on the verge of committing suicide and/or kill his rival(s) Tom and Anthony Shank. He was invited into a close group chat and when asked about the incident, he claimed, "i just like the gun", and immediately left the group. It is assumed he may be attempting to launch another Antic, beyond the grave. Information will be further published in the future. Quotes * ''"...You live in a diaper, baby boy." * "Wow, Alex has a really nice profile." Discography * Night Collection Part I (January 6th, 2016) Category:Former Members Category:Members Category:Pepsi Boys Category:Rival Members